


May I Have this Dance?

by Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis
Summary: After getting turned down by Neptune for the Beacon Dance, Weiss was furious. How very dare he? With some encouragement from Yang, Weiss determined there was only one course of action. She was going to put on a suit, go to the dance and steal away every girl Neptune talked to.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

How dare he?! How fucking dare he?! Weiss was not normally inclined towards swearing, but this particular occasion very much called for it. She had been so gracious and had waited until the  _ last _ possible moment to let Neptune ask her to the dance, and he hadn’t! She’d been forced to swallow her pride and actually ask him herself,  _ and he’d turned her down.  _ And for the most ludicrous reason too! The sheer nerve of that boy! Schnees were not turned down, ever! 

Weiss had stormed all the way back to the dorm room, slamming the door behind her. It didn’t deserve that abuse, but it certainly made Weiss feel a little better.

“Woah, what’s the matter with you, Princess?” Yang looked down at the fuming heiress from her bunk.

“Neptune.” She growled out, dropping onto her bed and folding her arms. “He had the absolute nerve to turn me down for the dance.”

Yang winced with a sharp intake of breath. “Ouch, I’m sorry, Weiss.” Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, Yang hopped down to the floor and crossed the room to pat Weiss on the shoulder. “Not to pry or anything, but you seem a lot more upset about this than people normally would about being rejected.”

“I’m angry because he told me why he was turning me down.” Weiss hissed, the memory still fresh in her mind. “He said he ‘didn’t want to tie himself down to anyone’ and ‘with so many beautiful women to flirt with, it would be a crime not to’. And then! Then he had the absolute gall to ask me to save a dance for him anyway. Arrgh!” Weiss let out a screech of frustration at the end and slammed a fist into the headboard of her bed, startling Yang.

“Ooookaaaaay, let’s maybe try to calm down a little.” Yang suggested a little nervously.

“I don’t want to calm down! Am I not hot enough? Is that it?”

“Weiss, you are very attractive. I’d have hoped that Blake and I inviting you to join our relationship was enough assurance of that.” Yang deadpanned, reminding Weiss of the mildly awkward conversation from about a month ago.

“Yes, I remember. I also remember politely declining because I didn’t feel I was emotionally ready for a polyamorous relationship.” Sighing, Weiss let herself flop back to look up at the bottom of Ruby’s bunk. “I feel so… unclean. I’ve been flirting with him for weeks now, and I thought he was receptive, but it turns out he’s just like all the others, only worse.”

Yang made an indistinct sound of agreement and sympathy and continued to pat Weiss on the shoulder. “The worst part is, I feel bad for all the women he’s going to be hitting on tomorrow evening, not knowing he’s just toying with them for his own amusement.”

Above Weiss, a wide evil grin split Yang’s face. “Well, what if you had a way to save those poor girls  _ and  _ get back at Neptune?”

Blinking slowly, Weiss sat up to look at Yang properly. “I’m listening.”

“What if you were to beat him at his own game? Any time he tries to talk to a girl, you cut in and show him up. You’re bi, right? So it’s not as though you’d be faking being attracted to them or anything.”

“I don’t know… That sounds a bit skeevy. I’d basically be doing the same thing as him.” Weiss’ face twisted into a frown, it was a rather tempting offer nonetheless.

“Not really, not if you make it clear to them you’re just having a quick fling with them. And I know for a fact you’d treat them far better than Neptune ever would.” Yang asserted confidently, her assuredness starting to wear down Weiss’ resolve.

“There’s just one other issue with your plan. I can’t talk to girls. Don’t you remember what happened when you tried to set me up with that friend of yours? I was just as speechless as her, and she’s mute!” Weiss protested but it was waved off by Yang.

“You’ll be fine, and you’ve gotten a lot better at flirting and shit since that date you had with Neo.” Yang was relentless in her attempts to convince Weiss this was a good idea. “And you can practice with me and Blake tonight and tomorrow.”

“Would Blake help? Isn’t Neptune one of Sun’s friends?”

“Well, yeah. But that doesn’t mean Blake likes Neptune, she’d be on board for sure.” The more Yang said, the more Weiss was starting to agree with her about this. “It’ll be fun! You’ll have a great night and you’ll get to rub it in Neptune’s face.” That tipped it over the edge for Weiss.

“Alright, I guess I’m doing this.” Yang let out a whoop of triumph and pulled out her phone.

“Sweet! I’m just gonna text Blake.” As Yang did , however, she paused, a thought having occurred to her. “Weiss! You don’t have anything to wear!”

“What? But I’ve got my dress!”

“You really think you’ll be able to out-Casanova Neptune in that?” Yang gave Weiss a pitying look. “Lovely as the dress is, it doesn’t exactly scream ‘I’m going to sweep you off your feet and maybe ravish you a little’ does it?”

“No, I guess not.” Weiss hummed in thought, then pulled out her own phone. “Let me make a couple of calls to my clothes butler, I have an idea.”

“You have a clothes butler?”

“Of course I do! He’s my fifth favourite butler.” Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang’s lack of knowledge and scrolled through her contacts. Just as she was about to make the call, the dorm room door opened and Ruby trotted in.

“Oh! Hey, Weiss, hey, sis. What’s going on?” She cocked her head in confusion at the flurry of activity between her two roommates.

“We’re making plans so that Weiss can show Neptune up at the dance tomorrow for rejecting her and being an absolute prick.” Yang informed her baby sister, sending off her text to Blake and tucking her phone away.

“Oh I’m sorry, Weiss. Um… what plans are you making, exactly?”

“Neptune intends to spend tomorrow evening flirting with as many women as possible. I intend to beat him at his own game.” Weiss told Ruby, turning away to make her call.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Ruby asked a little hesitantly, making Weiss pause again in making her call.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“It just sounds kinda mean, and is flirting with a bunch of girls what you really want to spend your evening doing?” Ruby actually sounded surprisingly upset about the plan, but Weiss just shrugged.

“Not really, I’d much rather be spending it dancing with someone who actually likes and cares about me. But since Neptune has decided to be a jerk of the highest order, that’s no longer possible.” Weiss turned back briefly to look at Ruby. “Never underestimate the motivational value of spite, Ruby.”

Turning back away from the younger girl, Weiss hit the call button and held the phone up to her ear. “Hello,  Jean-François? I require your assistance on something, a rush job for tomorrow evening.”

* * *

The Vytal Dance was a highlight of the school year, where all the students from the four academies in the Vytal Foundation could come together in harmony before they proceeded to metaphorically rip each others’ throats out in the Vytal Festival games.

Weiss was very well aware of how unfashionable it was to arrive on time to such an event, but she was determined not to let Neptune make even a single conquest this evening.

“Weisssss, I’m still not sure this is a good idea, and I don’t mean these dumb lady stilts.” Ruby whined as she tugged at her heels.

“Nonsense, Ruby. It’s a brilliant idea.” Weiss asserted, straightening her tie for the eighteenth time and smoothing out her waistcoat. Jean-François had really outdone himself this time. The suit had arrived that morning, and as always with clothing she acquired through him, it fit perfectly. The jacket, trousers and shirt were all pure white and the waistcoat a very pale grey, the only splashes of colour on the outfit were the light blue of her tie and a bright red pocket square. Light touches of makeup, courtesy of Yang, served to highlight the sharp angles of her jawline and give her an even more regal look.

All in all, Weiss thought she looked rather handsome and ready to beat Neptune at his own game.

Now all she had to do was find him. Scanning the hall which the dance was being hosted in, Weiss was only a little disappointed to see that he hadn’t arrived yet. Sighing, Weiss made her way over to the refreshments table. She might as well fortify herself whilst she could, and knowing Nora, she’d probably spiked the punch.

With Ruby in tow, Weiss set up shop by the table, occasionally sipping at her cup of spiked punch and watching the doors like a hawk. “You know you don’t have to stay here with me, Ruby. You should go have fun with your date.”

“I didn’t bring one.”

“What?”

“A date. I don’t have one. Nobody asked me.” Ruby reiterated, shuffling awkwardly on the spot and taking a swig of punch to cover her nervousness, only to spit it out immediately upon tasting the alcohol.

“Oh. I’m sorry, Ruby.” Weiss felt supremely uncomfortable. She’d spent the last day complaining and moaning about Neptune rejecting her when Ruby hadn’t even been asked by anyone.

“It’s fine, I’d probably end up crushing their feet and tripping onto them because of these lady stilts.” Ruby told Weiss hastily, surreptitiously discarding her punch in a nearby plant pot. “It’s probably best I stay out of the way with all the other socially awkward people, like Jaune. Hey, Jaune!” The blonde boy weakly waved at Ruby, having probably heard her lump him in with the socially awkward people.

Weiss was about to say something encouraging to Ruby, she’d do the same for her if Weiss was in that position, but was distracted as  _ he  _ entered the room. Weiss smirked at the boy’s poor attempt to dress up with his off-the-rack suit. How he expected to make a good impression, Weiss did not know.

Quickly chugging down the last of her punch, Weiss set her cup down on the table with a solid thud. “Alright, here goes nothing. Wish me luck, Ruby.” Without waiting for an answer, Weiss strode confidently off after Neptune, who seemed to have already sighted his first prey. Fortunately for Weiss, it was someone she knew well, so cutting in to talk to her would be easy. Unfortunately, it was someone she’d crushed on relentlessly for quite a while at the start of the year.

“Hey, I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Neptune.” Weiss could hear his cocky opener and groaned internally. Was that really the best he could do?

“Hello! Nice to meet you, Neptune.” The tall redhead smiled politely, and as Neptune opened his mouth to continue his patter, Weiss slid in.

“Pyrrha! Hi!” Weiss chirped, pulling her friend’s attention away from the charmless blue-haired lout. “How are you enjoying the dance?” Weiss felt as though her heart had seized up as Pyrrha gave her one of the warm smiles she reserved for people she was close to. She had to keep it together, for the sake of upstaging Neptune and making sure these poor women weren’t subjected to him!

“Weiss! It’s lovely to see you! It’s so wonderful, isn’t it?” Pyrrha gestured around the room and Weiss’ eyes locked onto Pyrrha’s well-sculpted biceps and had to suppress a whine of wanting. She had to stay focused and smooth, nobody would go for a gibbering gay wreck.

“Yes, they’ve really outdone themselves haven’t they?” She was only dimly aware of Neptune glaring at her from behind Pyrrha’s back as Weiss extended a hand to the amazonian woman. “I hope it’s not too presumptuous, but may I have this dance?”

“Of course!” Pyrrha graciously accepted the proffered hand and allowed herself to be guided by Weiss to the dance floor. Out of sight of Pyrrha, Weiss glanced back over her shoulder at the now-fuming Neptune and stuck her tongue out at him.

Weiss had spent the morning between flirting practice with Yang and learning how to lead with Blake, and so she took her position confidently and began to step and sway across the dance floor with Pyrrha.

“This is nice.” Pyrrha commented as she allowed Weiss to spin her around.

“It really is.” Weiss managed to say, most of her mind focused on trying not to fall apart from gay overload. “Sorry for interrupting your conversation with Neptune.”

“Don’t be. I haven’t heard great things about him, and truth be told, I was hoping for an excuse to get away from him.” Pyrrha confided, and Weiss felt her heart sink a little. She’d just been a convenient escape from Neptune, Pyrrha hadn’t really wanted to dance with her. Her self-doubt was alleviated, however, as Pyrrha continued. “I’m glad it was you though. You look very handsome tonight, Weiss.”

A light flush suffused Weiss’ cheeks and she was forced to tamp down her feelings. Hearing Pyrrha say that whilst they were mere inches apart with their hands intertwined was very not good for Weiss’ cardiac health. Still she persevered, chatting to Pyrrha about school and other interests as they spun across the dance floor. All too soon, the song ended and the pair stepped apart.

“I hope you don’t mind if I take my leave, do you?” Weiss asked and Pyrrha shook her head.

“No, not at all. Thank you for the dance, Weiss.” Then, without warning, Pyrrha leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Weiss’ lips, before releasing her and sashaying away into the crowd whilst Weiss’ brain tried to reboot. She thought she heard a splintering crashing sound from somewhere near the refreshment table, but Weiss was too busy running her fingers over her lips.

She had to snap out of it. Shaking her head vigorously, Weiss looked around the room for Neptune and spotted him trying to chat up a dark-skinned girl with green hair. He didn’t seem to be making much progress, but that could easily change, and Weiss could not allow that. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, Weiss swept across the room to the pair and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

“Forgive the interruption, Miss. But may I have this dance?”

* * *

Weiss lost track of how many girls she’d danced with somewhere around the eleventh or twelfth. Wherever Neptune went, Weiss was not far behind to tempt his attempted conquest away. As the evening wore on, Neptune became more and more frustrated with his interrupted attempts and Weiss’ thoughts became more and more muddled.

Dancing and flirting and just talking with so many pretty women was clearly bad for you, since Weiss felt like she would spontaneously combust at any moment. She hadn’t kissed all the girls she’d danced with, but it had been most of them. They were mostly chaste pecks, but one or two got a little more heated, and Weiss was forced to break away before it had gotten too much for her and she was liable to collapse into a puddle of impotent lesbianism. She’d even received a proposition from one girl with large puffy pigtails that they could go back to her room, which Weiss had only just about been able to turn down without turning too red.

By now, the dance was starting to wind down. Most people had left, Yang and Blake amongst them, and Weiss dreaded to think what the state of their dorm room would be when she got back. It seemed Neptune had given up on his quest, as he sat sulkily off in a corner, glaring at Weiss as she finished up dancing with a charming young lady by the name of Nebula.

“Thank you for the dance, Weiss. You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet.” Nebula all but swooned as the last dance of the night finished.

“I try my best.” Weiss wasn’t sure how, but she was just about able to form a sentence before Nebula slammed her lips against Weiss’ and kissed her passionately. After a few long, mind numbing moments, Nebula finally pulled away, a little breathless and flushed.

“I know you said this was just a one night thing, but if you’re at all interested in continuing things, give me a call, won’t you?” With a wink, Nebula strutted off to the exit, leaving Weiss to stagger over to a chair and collapse into it. Who knew flirting and dancing could be so exhausting? Still, it had been so worth it, once she got all her pent up emotions out, that is. Goddess, she was too gay for all this.

Weiss was about to get up to leave the dance when a cheap suit filled her vision. “What the fuck, Weiss?” Looking up, Weiss was met with an incredibly pissed off Neptune. “You spent the entire evening cockblocking me!”

“Serves you right.” Weiss snarked. “Maybe next time you turn a girl down, don’t tell her it’s to flirt with a bunch of others and still ask her to save a dance for you.”

“That’s why you’ve been harassing me? Because you couldn’t take being rejected?” Neptune let out a humourless laugh. “God, that’s so pathetic!” Weiss tried to formulate a snappy retort, but her mind was too muddled with thoughts and memories of being kissed silly all night long. Fortunately, she was saved from having to respond by an angry shout.

“Don’t you fucking dare call Weiss pathetic!” Ruby, sweet and even tempered Ruby, who never swore ever, stormed over to the pair, getting right up in Neptune’s face. “You’re the pathetic one, only going after those girls for your own gratification. You don’t care about them. Yeah, Weiss might have only pursued them because you were, but she treated them like fucking human beings to make an actual connection with!”

Neptune had started backing away, quailing under Ruby’s fury, and did nothing to stop her as she pulled Weiss to her feet and led her out of the hall. They walked swiftly, Ruby pulling Weiss along until they were a long way away from the hall and Ruby came to a halt.

“Are you okay, Weiss?” She asked, not looking back at her companion.

“I think so?” Weiss blinked and shook her head. “I just... need to get everything in order.” Collapsing to the floor, Weiss tried to sort through the events of the night, slightly blurred by alcohol. After a few moments she let out a soft keening. “Oh Goddess, I can’t believe I did all of that. I danced with so many girls and I flirted with them all. How am I still alive right now? How did I not just faint?”

Ruby didn’t answer Weiss’ questions, instead she stood and watched as Weiss continued her rant. “I danced with Pyrrha and she kissed me and I got to feel her muscles and oh my god she’s so ripped. And Emerald was really pretty and such a good kisser, I could just die and ahhhhh!” Weiss buried her now bright crimson face in her hands to muffle her scream.

After a little while, she looked up and drew breath to continue, but Ruby beat her to it. “Don’t. Please just don’t.”

“Don’t what, Ruby?”

“Please, just stop talking about all the girls you got to kiss and flirt with and dance with tonight. Please.”

“But why?” Weiss blinked up in bleary confusion at her best friend.

“Because it hurts, Weiss. I was watching the whole time, and it hurt every time I saw you kiss one of them, hold them tight, laugh with them, talk about everything and nothing with them, because they weren’t me!” Sobbing, Ruby dropped to her knees in front of Weiss. “Weiss, I have been in love with you for so long and I know I should have just said something, but I’m not brave like you. So I just prayed that you’d notice that I’m in love with you, but you didn’t. And then tonight you danced with all those girls and I wished you were dancing with me instead, and all the time I was wondering why you weren’t and how you could go and flirt with those girls just because you wanted to spite Neptune, and not with me.”

Ruby’s words were a mess, spilling forth in a mess of emotions and heartache, and Weiss had no idea what to say or do. Ruby was in love with her and she hadn’t even noticed. Kind, generous and caring Ruby, who’d been with her through thick and thin. In that moment, Weiss realised, there was only one thing she really could do.

Rising to her feet, Weiss offered a hand to Ruby, a faint smile playing over her lips. “Ruby Rose, may I have this dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, today is a double dose. I may have jammed out this entire thing over the course of a few hours last night after someone on my discord server suggested it. So here we are, just a fun little romp with mild angst, Weiss in a suit and some light Neptune bashing as a palate cleanser. I may write a continuation, I may not. Honestly, it works fine as a one-shot, but I just don't know how to leave stuff alone. 
> 
> Also, I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and letting me post this today. Lots of thanks too to the lovely [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and being so incredibly supportive of my work.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Weiss ~! The new Spruce Willis film has started showing at the cinema. Do you wanna maybe see it with me tomorrow?”

“No, thank you, Arslan. I’m busy tomorrow.” Weiss groaned and Arslan’s face fell.

“Oh. Okay, then…” Weiss buried her face in her arms and collapsed onto the desk as the girl moped away, and she received a pat on the shoulder.

“There, there, Weissy.” Yang crooned as the rest of the class continued to filter out of the room, a few casting curious looks at the pair.

“How did my life end up like this?” Weiss’ voice was muffled by her arms as she accepted Yang’s comfort. It was a pointless question, Weiss knew exactly how things had ended up the way they had. It had been a week since the Beacon dance, and word had spread throughout the school of Weiss’ exploits that evening, complete with requisite embellishments.

And so about half the school were under the impression that, contrary to previous belief, Weiss was actually suave and charming and with a penchant for sweeping gorgeous young women off their feet. As such, Weiss had found herself being propositioned on an annoyingly frequent basis for the last week.

If this had happened before the events of the dance, Weiss would have considered it the most exquisite torture to have all these girls asking her out whilst she would flounder helplessly and inevitably collapse from gay overload.

Now, however, it was becoming increasingly irritating as Weiss was no longer single. She and Ruby had stayed up all night talking after the dance and were now tentatively dating. Ruby had asked that they take things slow at first and not tell anyone other than their roommates, she’d been crushing on Weiss for a long time and wanted to make sure they were both stable in this relationship before going public. Of course, Weiss had agreed without a second thought, but it seemed that her decisions were coming back to bite her.

“Just so you know, I blame you for this, Yang.” Weiss grumbled, pulling herself upright and giving her friend a half-hearted glare. “That whole thing at the dance was your idea,  _ and  _ you knew about Ruby’s crush on me.”

“Hey, it all worked out, didn’t it? You got to show up Neptune, had a good time and got a girlfriend out of it.”

“Your little plan could have gone so wrong though.” Weiss pointed out irritably. “Your whole ‘Operation: Jealousy’ could’ve gone completely the other way.”

“Well, it didn’t, so it’s fine.” Yang shrugged, though she did look rather guilty about the trick she’d pulled. “Look, Ruby told me that in confidence, so I couldn’t tell you even though I really wanted to. I figured the next best thing was to give the two of you a little push.”

“A push like asking me to date you and Blake?”

“Nah, that was because Blake and I like you and think you’re hot.” Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang’s easy grin as they started to pack up their things. “That offer’s still open too, y’know.”

“You’re incorrigible, you know that, right?” Weiss slapped Yang’s arm as they made their way out of the classroom. “Ruby and I are still trying to work things out between us. She got upset about me flirting with all those girls, what makes you think that she’d be okay with me dating her sister?”

“I’m just letting you know.” Yang raised her hands in surrender as they walked back to the dorm. “And it’s not your fault that Ruby got jealous of you. That’s all on her. You aren’t responsible for her feelings.”

Weiss continued to frown. She still felt guilty about inadvertently upsetting her closest friend who was now her girlfriend. “I don’t know…”

“And besides that, you didn’t know about her feelings then.” Yang put down firmly, her gaze daring Weiss to defy her reasoning which she couldn’t.

“It still doesn’t feel right.”

“And that’s valid.” Yang patted the rather despondent heiress on the shoulder. “But you should do something about all these girls asking you out.”

“Believe me, I want to tell them I’m dating Ruby. The attention was fun at first, but now it’s getting out of hand. I would happily stand up in the middle of the lunch hall and announce that ‘I, Weiss Schnee, am dating Ruby Rose’.” Weiss sighed, leaning up against Yang as they turned the corner into the dorm building. “But Ruby doesn’t want us to be public just yet.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yang grumbled, shoving Weiss off of her and sending the white-haired girl crashing into a wall. “And you refuse to tell Ruby about all the girls hitting on you because you think it’ll upset her.”

“I don’t just think it, I know it.” Weiss scowled up at Yang as she brushed herself off. Yang just sighed loudly, shaking her head as the pair turned the corner onto their room’s corridor.

“Well, I’m not going to force you to tell her, I’ve interfered enough already.” Pausing by their dorm, Yang turned to give Weiss a stern yet still sympathetic look. “Just… remember what I’ve told you about communication being key in relationships.” Then, without any real warning, Yang pulled Weiss into a crushing hug.

“You’re my best friend, Weiss, and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Awkwardly, Weiss wormed a hand out to pat Yang on the shoulder, still unused to this level of casual not-quite-platonic affection.

“I’ll be fine, Yang. It’ll all die down sooner or later.” She tried to reassure her friend, who only hummed in response and released Weiss from the hug.

“If you say so.” Yang shook her head and her concerned frown switched back to her usual confident grin. “We should probably get started on that essay for Professor Peach before dinner, and before our girls get back from their English lit class.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Weiss groaned, following Yang into the dorm room. “Why did I think taking environmental science as an elective was a good idea?”

“Because you wanted to stick it to your old man by not doing economics, you needed some kind of science elective, aaaand because my hot ass was doing it as well.” Yang smirked at Weiss as she rolled her eyes at the flirting.

“Yes, I definitely chose to do environmental science because I just couldn’t stay away from you.” She snarked, tossing her bag into a corner and collapsing onto her bunk. Weiss and Yang had always had an attraction to each other that manifested as flirtatious banter, mostly on Yang’s end, but Weiss hadn’t expected anything to come of it, especially after Blake and Yang started dating.

Even now, Weiss found it difficult to believe that Yang could actually be interested in her. Then again, she was amazed that Ruby had been crushing on her for the last year or so and hadn’t said a thing. Having people attracted to her wasn’t exactly a new thing, plenty of men and one or two women had lusted after her, but for the feelings to be more than just carnal, and mutual, that was new and rather pleasant.

Groaning, Weiss sat up to watch Yang start working on the essay, her customary energy drink sat beside her as she wrote her outline. Weiss watched the blonde work for a few minutes, admiring the dedication Yang threw at everything she did, before grudgingly getting up to work on her own essay.

* * *

Weiss was just finishing up her introductory paragraph when Blake and Ruby returned from their class. The door hadn’t even fully closed behind the pair before Ruby threw herself on Weiss’ back, draping her arms over Weiss’ shoulders.

“Weeeeeeisssss! I missed you!” She whined, nuzzling into Weiss’ neck as the heiress blushed furiously. Ruby had always been particularly clingy, but now it took on a whole new meaning, one that made Weiss a little uncomfortable.

She shot a silent pleading look over at Yang, but received no sympathy as Yang was bust having her own girlfriend drape herself over her. “Hey, Babe.” Blake crooned to Yang, casually closing Yang’s laptop in order to monopolise her attention. “You miss me?”

“Miss you? Nah, I had Weiss for company.” Yang chuckled as she pressed a quick kiss to Blake’s cheek even as the Faunus huffed and pouted.

“Are you saying Weiss is better than me?” She wailed in mock anguish, maneuvering around Yang to flop dramatically over her lap. “Betrayed by my lady love!”

“Stop it, you.” Yang gave Blake a few prods until her girlfriend sat up, still pouting. “You and Weiss are good in your own ways.”

“I know, I know. Just let me be silly for a little while. I’ve had to be serious all day.” Blake grumbled, perching herself on Yang’s lap properly in order to give the blonde a few chaste kisses. “Stupid parents’ reputation…”

Much like Weiss, Blake had something of a legacy to follow, it was something they’d bonded and commiserated over in their early days together at the academy. Most of their classmates had been terrified when they found out the scion of the Belladonnas was joining the academy, in the same year, no less, as the Schnee heiress. It really was to their collective relief that Weiss and Blake became fast friends.

“Weeeeisssss, I’m hungry.” Weiss was pulled away from watching Blake and Yang being mushy together by her girlfriend’s pleading. Rolling her eyes fondly at Ruby’s antics, Weiss got up, dislodging her girlfriend as she stretched out and cracked her joints after sitting for so long.

“Let’s go get dinner, then. Blake, Yang, you coming?”

“Once this clingy kitten lets me get up, sure.” Yang gently shook Blake, who made an indigent yowling noise and buried her face further into Yang’s neck. “Come on, Blakey.”

“No, not done being silly.” Blake’s voice was muffled, and her protest was accompanied by a small yelp from Yang as Blake presumably bit her.

“Well, if you’re going to be silly and not let me up, I’ll just have to be silly too and carry you.” With that, Yang stood up suddenly, hooking her hands under Blake to support her as the Faunus let out a shriek of fear and clung harder to Yang, wrapping her legs around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Yang!” She squealed as she tried not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. “You can’t take me out of the dorm like this, people will see!” 

“Then let go.” Reluctantly, Blake unhooked her legs and was lowered gently to the floor by her girlfriend.

“I don’t want to have to go out there and be all serious and studious.” She complained, folding her arms and pouting at Yang.

“I know, kitten. It’s just for dinner, then we can come back here and you can be as silly and you as you want.” Blake continued to frown for a few seconds more, before it broke and she slumped.

“Fiiiine.” She grumbled and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths as she composed herself. It was quite strange to see the two sides of Blake, the gleefully affectionate and mercurial side she only showed her closest friends, and the calm studious persona she presented to the rest of the world.

“Alright, let’s go.” Reaching out to intertwine her fingers with Yang’s, Blake led the way out of the dorm room, Ruby and Weiss following the couple. The four roommates made their way down the corridor, out of the dorm building and across the courtyard to the dining hall.

As they walked along the path, Weiss saw a group of girls from Shade Academy coming the other way. As they approached, one of them did a double take and started whispering excitedly to the others before giving Weiss a dazzling smile.

“Hey, Weiss ~ .” She called out to the heiress before blushing furiously and scurrying off with her friends.

“I didn’t know you were friends with students from the other academies, Weiss.” Ruby chirped, watching the girl’s hastily retreating back.

“Yeah, Weiss, she seemed awfully friendly.” Yang shot Weiss a pointed look whilst Ruby’s back was turned and Weiss returned it, as well as sticking out her tongue. Blake, meanwhile, just rolled her eyes. She’d been significantly less interested in Weiss’ relationship drama than Yang and the only thing she’d said on the matter was to listen to Yang and to try not to screw things up.

“She’s probably just recognised me and wanted to say hello. I am rather famous, after all.” Weiss deflected. It wasn’t exactly a lie either, she was famous on campus for the stunt she pulled at the dance.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s it.” Yang snorted and received a subtle jab in the ribs from Blake, silencing her mockery before Ruby noticed.

The dining hall was pretty packed when the four entered and they nearly started another food fight trying to claim four seats next to each other once they’d collected their trays.

“One day, the food here will be palatable.” Weiss grumbled, prodding suspiciously at what was supposed to be a lasagne.

“You’re just fussy.” Yang jibed in between mouthfuls of pasta as she ate enthusiastically.

“I find the food quality rather lacking too.” Blake complained as she ventured a bite.

“This is what we get for dating a couple of rich girls, Rubes.” Yang declared, waving her fork around dramatically. “We’ll never be able to take you out on double dates because your tastes are so fancy.”

“Yang, shush!” Ruby hissed, looking around a little nervously. “I told you, we’re not ready for people to know about us.” Rolling her eyes, Yang returned to her food and said no more on the matter.

Reluctantly, Weiss took a few bites of her lasagne. It wasn’t bad per se, just… not good. Nevertheless, she persevered, since she couldn’t survive on food smuggled in from Vale forever. Her eating was interrupted, however, by a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around, Weiss was surprised to see Emerald standing there with a cocky grin on her face.

“Hi, Weiss. I was just wondering if you could help me with one of my assignments. I heard you’re amazing at biology and anatomy.” Well that was a lie if ever Weiss heard one. She despised biology and was none too fond of the teacher, Professor Port either. In fact, Weiss had a sneaking suspicion that Emerald’s choice of fake subject was all too deliberate, a theory that was strengthened by the casual way Emerald draped a hand over Weiss’ shoulder.

“She’s busy with me this evening.” Ruby snapped, perhaps a little too defensively to be casual, as Emerald fixed her with a curious look accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

“I wasn’t asking you, I was talking to Weiss.” Emerald sniffed dismissively and looked back to Weiss. “So? You wanna come back to my dorm and teach me about anatomy?”

“No, thank you, Emerald.”

“Awwww, you sure?” Emerald’s hand drifted almost lazily across Weiss’ shoulder to her neck, caressing it and sending an uncomfortable shiver down Weiss’ spine. A quick glance over at Ruby confirmed Weiss’ greatest fear, the younger girl’s gaze was fixed on Emerald’s hand and she looked to be close to tears.

“Yes, very sure.” Weiss pulled away from Emerald’s questing hand and stood up hastily. “Ruby, will you come with me for a second?” She didn’t wait for an answer and just grabbed Ruby by the arm and hauled her away from the table. Weiss didn’t stop until they were outside the dining hall and out of sight around a corner.

“Weiss, what was that?” Ruby asked, voice still tearful, and Weiss sighed and reached out to take her girlfriend’s hands. “Why was Emerald doing that?”

“I didn’t want to tell you because I thought it might upset you but…” Weiss sighed again and looked down guiltily. “I realise now that not telling you is only going to hurt you more.”

“Weiss? I don’t understand.”

“Ever since the dance, girls have been asking me out and propositioning me.” She shuffled awkwardly as she confessed the events of the last week to Ruby. For her part, Ruby didn’t say anything, she just listened as Weiss went over each and every girl who’d asked her out.

“I turned them all down, of course.” Weiss finished once she’d gotten up to Emerald and her very forward attempt. “And I really wanted to tell them why so they’d stop asking, but you didn’t want us to be public yet.”

Ruby didn’t answer immediately, a sad frown twisted its way across her face, and Weiss’ heart sank. This was it, she’d fucked up and Ruby was going to break up with her after only a week. Mother had been right about her, she was unlovable and was going to die alone.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ruby finally spoke, and it wasn’t exactly what Weiss had expected.

“I didn’t want to upset you.” She mumbled guiltily, fidgeting restlessly with Ruby’s hands. “You were so sad after the dance when I was flirting with all those girls. I thought knowing that they were still pursuing me would make you jealous.”

“Weiss…” With a sudden tug, Ruby pulled Weiss into a hug, tucking the heiress’ head under her chin. “Thank you for considering my feelings like that.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you any more than I already have.” Weiss spoke quietly, her hands fisting in Ruby’s shirt.

“I know, but communication is important, and I don’t want you to lock me out of things because you think they’ll upset me.” Weiss stifled a guilty laugh.

“That’s what Yang said, that communication is important.”

“And she’s right! It is important for us to communicate and talk about our relationship and things related to that.” Ruby pulled back from the hug to look down at Weiss.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Weiss apologised, blushing profusely. “It’s not up to me to decide what’s good for you or not.”

“I do appreciate the thought.” Ruby reassured Weiss, stroking her shoulder soothingly. “But yes, you should tell me these things, please.”

“I will. I promise.” Weiss twisted uncomfortably as a thought crossed her mind. “Starting as we mean to go on, I should tell you that Yang and Blake invited me to join their relationship.”

Ruby blinked a few times and Weiss was afraid she’d broken her for a moment. “Oh, well, I can’t say I’m all that surprised.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, I’m not. And I’m not mad about all those girls flirting with you either, just to be clear.” Ruby smiled encouragingly at Weiss, continuing to stroke the heiress’ arm gently. “You’re beautiful and clever and charming, people would be silly not to see that.”

Weiss’ blush deepened as she made a few vague noises of protest which made Ruby giggle. “And as for Yang and Blake… I’m not sure how I’d feel about you actually dating them.”

“I don’t intend to, I’m not in the right sort of place to really handle being in a polyamorous relationship right now.” Reaching up Weiss rested a hand over Ruby’s “And I want to explore ‘us’ before I even think about any other girls.”

Ruby smiled widely and pressed a quick kiss to Weiss cheek. “Shall we go back and finish out food?” Weiss nodded and allowed Ruby to lead her back into the dining hall, only vaguely aware of how their fingers were intertwined.

“You two okay?” Yang asked as they approached her and Blake, her eyes flicking to their joined hands.

“We’re fine.” Ruby chirped, giving Yang a mischievous look. “We were just talking about some things, like how you and Blake want to date her.”

Weiss choked on nothing as she looked at Ruby, stunned by how open she was being about the proposition. To Yang’s credit, her cheeks only went a little pink as she answered unapologetically. “We asked Weiss to join us a while ago and I just let her know the offer is still open. I wouldn’t mind having you as a metamour.”

“I haven’t really thought about it before, but I’m not sure I’d be comfortable with sharing Weiss.” Weiss wasn’t sure what to make of this and she looked to Blake for help, but the cat Faunus was busy pushing the remains of her pudding around her plate.

“That’s fine. Weiss is your girlfriend and none of us want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Thanks, Yang!” Ruby chirped and then released Weiss to hug her sister as Weiss finally found her voice.

“What was that?”

“That was what we call ‘healthy communication’.” Yang replied, looking rather smug. “Ruby and I make an effort to be open and honest with one another about our feelings and what we want.”

“It’s how we’ve managed to stay so close all this time.” Ruby chipped in, releasing her sister and pulling Weiss around the table to their seats. “Oh, and one more thing, you said you wanted to tell all those girls you’re dating me, right?”

Weiss nodded in silent bemusement, not knowing where Ruby was going with this, but then yelped in alarm as Ruby clambered onto the table and pulled her up with her.

“Excuse me, everybody!” Ruby yelled to the assembled students and the loud chatter died down as they all turned to look at Ruby and Weiss stood atop their table. “I would like to announce that Weiss and I are dating, so you can all stop asking her out!”

And with that, Ruby spun Weiss around to face her and all but smashed her lips into Weiss’ in a furious kiss that was as much teeth as it was anything else. It was perfect. Weiss’ eyes slid closed and she reached up a hand to run it through Ruby’s hair, ignoring the loud wolf whistles and catcalls from the other students.

Weiss didn’t know how long they kissed for, until Ruby broke away and gave the furiously blushing Weiss an impish grin. “There you go, no more problems with girls asking you out.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Weiss muttered bashfully, allowing Ruby to lead her down off the table.

“I wanted to.” Ruby’s smile grew concerned and she touched a hand to Weiss’ cheek. “Was that okay?”

“It was more than okay.” Weiss confirmed, leaning up to give Ruby another peck on the lips.

“Okay, I think we’ve seen enough for one day.” Yang grumbled, reminding the two they weren’t the only ones there. Both now blushing as the weight of what they’d just done sank in, Weiss and Ruby sat back down and Weiss leaned up against her girlfriend’s arm in contentment, happy that things had worked out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't just leave a oneshot as it is, here's a follow up chapter for y'all. I may write some more stuff in this AU, it's a pretty fun one and maybe I can keep it from getting too angsty. 
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and being far too kind to me. Lots of thanks too to the lovely [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and being so patient with me.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to link it here before, but I have a [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/apatheticabstractapotheosis) too.


End file.
